The Turk of the Opera
by MysticSpiritus
Summary: Giftfic for Sacred and Profane. Reno's got two tickets to the opera. Hm, who should he ask? Companion oneshot to Beer and Wine


**Disclaimer: I really get tired of saying I don't own these characters.**

_Mystic: Time for yet another giftfic. This goes out to The Sacred and Profane (cool guy that he is), and this oneshot can be considered the second part of Beer and Wine. Sacred requested something fluffy and romantic, but I couldn't resist torturing that blond swordsman some more. Sorry this took awhile Sacred. I've been helping out a friend. _

* * *

Night was descending upon Edge, which meant that the popular Seventh Heaven bar was going to start filling in a few hours. The clatter and clank of a drink being mixed radiated throughout the room as Tifa stood in her rightful place behind the counter. No sooner had Cloud snagged a snack from the kitchen, then a flash of red filled his vision. Vincent's cape was not the culprit either.

"Don't tell me he's back again."

Tifa looked up from the drink she was currently mixing and smiled a knowing grin. "Reno is one of our best customers, Cloud. I wouldn't complain," she suggested, watching as the fiery Turk sauntered through the door. Her heart sped rapidly. Since overhearing the conversation between Reno and Vincent earlier in the week, her feelings toward the Shinra employee had drastically changed. Everything he said or done in the past was beginning to piece together and she noticed that most of his mannerisms involved trying to impress her.

Or to make her laugh. Reno never failed to make her laugh.

"Sup, babe?" Reno flashed the barmaid a sly smile as he sat in the barstool across from her. "Can I get the usual?"

Tifa couldn't prevent that annoying flush from popping up. "Of course, Re."

That smile of his was too sexy for his own good, or hers for that matter.

_Die, you stupid Turk. Die!_ Images of a bloodied Reno lying dead in a manure-filled gutter offered twisted comfort to the former hero. Sure, Shinra has changed for the better in recent times and yes, the Turks weren't the cold-blooded killers everyone thought they were, nor did they perform that many assissinations anymore, but those facts were not enough to earn Cloud's complete trust. Yuffie, Vincent, and unfortunately, even Tifa, all thought differently.

"Why do you call her that, Reno?" Cloud asked, his voice monotonous and cold. The swordsman sat beside the redhaired male, a useless attempt to protect the girl he grew up with.

Vincent sat at the far end of the bar and immediately sensed trouble brewing. A sigh was caught by his cowl and he inwardly debated on whether it was best to leave or stay. Tifa was his best friend and deserved any form of happiness that came her way. If Reno was the man to give her that happiness, then frankly, congratulations and best wishes to the both of them. Cloud should have enough decency to feel that way too, considering Tifa was the classic, "girl next door".

A soft smile graced the street fighter's gentle face as she handed the gunman the drink she had been mixing earlier. He accepted the Bloody Mary with a quiet 'thank you' and decided it was best to stay. Vincent was enigmatic and somewhat silent, but rude was not part of his personality.

Reno gave a nod of thanks to his favorite barmaid in Gaia as a Samuel Adams lager was sat in front of him. A look of sheer annoyance was then directed toward emo-kid, er Cloud. He meant Cloud. "Cuz Teef is one sexy lady and she deserves the compliment, yo." Brute alcohol slid down his throat and a satisfied grunt escaped seconds later. "I bet the vampire compliments his girl. What do you call Yuffie, Vince?"

"Cute."

Reno chuckled and Cloud nearly choked on the sandwich he was munching on. Did dark and gothic Vincent just say the "c" word?

Tifa half-giggled and half-squealed at her friend's budding romance with the shinobi from Wutai. Yuffie could easily be described as the light and love of his life. Lucrecia was nothing more than a faded memory now. Vincent romantically moved on to a hyperactive ninja and fellow member of the WRO. Not that sappy or cliche, but in the gunman's words, very cute.

After a swig of water, blond eyebrows furled together and aimed a death ray toward the senior Turk. "Last I checked, Reno, Tifa wasn't your girl."

Oh, bitch, bitch, bitch. "She still deserves the praise, yo." Maybe now was the time to start being a wee bit serious and make his move. Reno reached into his pockets and fished out the opera tickets, grinning in victory as he did so. "I heard you like Madame Butterfly, Teef."

Vermillion eyes focused on the pair of tickets in the assassin's hands. "Where did you hear that, Reno?" she asked with a teasing tone. Her elbows made contact with the expensive marble as she leaned down across from this dashing member of the male species. What a fine specimen he was too.

"You play it here when you're alone sometimes," he confessed with a casual shrug. "Call me observant."

Cloud looked at this scene and barely held back the vomit creeping up in his throat. This was sick. His childhood sweetheart was seriously considering going to the opera with a _Turk_. A senior level Turk that they both previously considered an enemy was asking his bartending friend out on a very romantic date and she was actually thinking about it. What happened to the world?

Vincent was pleasantly surprised. Reno not only took his advice but was being suave about it as well. The Turk knew that Tifa had a thing for suave and debonair men and he was laying it on like butter on bread.

"Join me for an evening at the opera, my dear? I shall pick you up Friday at eight o'clock." Reno gently clasped his hands around hers and went so far as to rub the back of them with his thumbs.

She blushed as deep as his hair. "Reno, how could I resist that?" Seriously, what girl could? Squeal! He just kissed the back of her hands! "I would be honored too."

Red locks shook back and forth. "I'm more honored with your presence, sexy lady."

"Ugh, gag me," Cloud pleaded, sticking his finger down his throat. "Tifa, you're not really going to go out with him, are you?"

"Of course I am." She leaned forward and kissed Reno on the side of his nose. "Pick me up a bit earlier and we'll go out for drinks first."

"With pleasure," he smirked in triumph. "So, need help with the bar tonight?"

The swordsman banged his head on the bar in defeat. What did he do to deserve this?

* * *

**Mystic: (snickers) Cloud is so much fun to pick on. Still, a part of me isn't quite satisfied with the ending. Hm ... I drew a blank on it, I guess. Well, you guys know the routine. Click the little button and leave a kind review.**


End file.
